This invention relates to wireless sensors for construction and agricultural equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a wireless sensor assembly that utilizes an inductive battery power transfer for powering the wireless sensor.
Sensors are used on agricultural and construction equipment for many different reasons. Typically, the sensor is placed on an agricultural or construction machine and the sensor is battery powered utilizing a battery that is physically in contact with the wireless sensor via contacts. Batteries with contacts are susceptible to dirt, debris, and other elements such as oxidization, short circuiting and wear and tear. There are many sources of these contaminants on a construction or agricultural job site that interfere with a good battery connection to the sensor including water, cement dust, dirt, diesel fuel, and the like. These batteries are exposed to these numerous contaminants when the batteries are swapped in the field with fully recharged batteries. Unfortunately, replacing these batteries in the field is required because of operation requirements of construction and agricultural projects and the wireless nature of these sensors.
Thus, a need in the art exists for eliminating the problems associated with utilizing a battery with physical contacts. Further, a need exists for a battery that can be quickly recharged and does not cause the wireless sensor to stop functioning as a result of the changing of the battery.
Thus, a principal object of the preset invention is to provide a wireless sensor assembly that is unaffected by dust and debris.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless sensor assembly that is easy to handle, use and replace.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.